The Cat and The Mouse
by RiceCake-Seeds
Summary: One day when the cat and mouse are left alone at the Sohma house. A long rivalry turns into a unknown romance. A Kyo x Yuki story.
1. Chapter 1

"_Would you like more tea, Yuki?"_ Tohru asked; pouring a nice amount of tea into the teacup.

"_Ah yes..Thank you ."_ Yuki had said, taking the tea cup from the coaster it was sitting on; he sipped the tea, then put it down.

"_The tea is wonderful, ."_ He had said, with a smile. _"I'm glad tha-"_

"_WOOSH!"_ The sound of the door made as it was slammed open. The orange-topped, cat boy had walked in.

"_Oh Hello there Kyo."_ Tohru said, with a welcoming smile.

"_Oh great..The stupid cat is back."_ Yuki said with a depressing sigh.

"_Shut up you damn rat! Do you think I actually want to be here!? Hell! I'd rather be anyplace else than be under the same house as y-"_ Just then, Kyo had been back handed by Yuki, which made him fall to the ground. Kyo placed his hand on his cheek that was red from Yuki's hand print.

"_That's enough out of you.." _Yuki had said, then turned his attention back to Tohru. _"Sorry about that, ."_

"_O-Oh its fine..."_ Tohru had said hesitantly. She looked over at the clock, and realized the time. _"Oh its already 12:00..I was suppose to meet Uotani Arisa a hour ago."_Tohru said, running to the kitchen; she grabbed a picnic basket, then ran out of the house. Kyo and Yuki both stared at the door as it shut, then looked at each other.

"_..This was your fault." _Yuki said.

"_My fault!? How the hell is it my fault?!" _Kyo shouted.

"_If you hadn't walked in the house...She wouldn't have left."_ Yuki said back.

"_I've had enough of you!"_ Kyo said, grabbing Yuki by the collar of his shirt, and pressed him against the wall. _"I've had enough of you blaming me for everything!"_

Yuki looked at Kyo with a irritated looked, then held his leg up; kicking Kyo in the stomach. Kyo had let go of Yuki, as he held his stomach, then fully recovered. _"You damn rat! I'll win this time!" _Kyo yelled, charging at full speed towards Yuki. He aimed to punch him in the jaw, but that backfired. Instead, he rammed his fist into the wall, leaving a hole.

"_Hmph..Your sense of aim is really pathetic, you know that?"_ Yuki said; grabbing Kyo by his hair and threw him against the wall. Kyo hit the wall with a loud thud noise. Yuki had walked over to Kyo.

"_How can you ever beat me when you're this weak..?" _Yuki asked.

Kyo gritted his teeth. Full of anger, he immediately tackled Yuki at the chance given.

There, Yuki was pressed down on the ground from Kyo's weight. For some odd reason, Yuki's face had a light shade of blush on it. His shirt had been missing a few buttons, leaving part of his chest exposed. Overcome with frustration, Yuki kicked Kyo off of him; he had quickly stood up.

Yuki couldn't believe what just happened. Had he became hard just by Kyo being on top of him. He tried his best to get the thoughts out of his head. But him taking this time to think wasn't a good thing. Kyo had gathered enough strength again to bring himself back up, and quickly rammed Yuki against the wall.

This wasn't like Yuki at all, he would have never let his guard down, even to Kyo, he wouldn't. But he felt as if he was seeing Kyo and a whole different way.

Yuki had gazed up at Kyo's face, which was full of hate, and anger. Yuki's own face was blushed; His bottom lip was trembling.

"_Today is the day that I will finally beat you, damn rat!" Kyo was saying. _But soon his face had become blushed by how submissive Yuki looked. Yuki's eyes had widen from what just happened. Kyo had his lips pressed against his. Tons of thoughts were going through Yuki's mind. But for some reason, Yuki couldn't pull back. Was it true that he was actually melting into the kiss? Was he actually liking it.? Yuki could not answer it then, but the only thing that mattered now was, what's going to happen next?

(This is just going to be a 2 chaptered story ^^;;. I've been wanting to make a fanfict out of Fruits Basket for awhile now, and I would like your opinions about it. Thanks for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

"_H-How dare you even touch me with those lips!?" _Yuki said, as he pushed Kyo off of him. His face was mildly blushed. Was he really upset that he kissed him?

"_It wasn't my fault..! Its just...Gah! Never-mind.." _Kyo shouted, as he stormed off outside and onto the roof. Yuki had stayed where he was, completely frustrated.

"_I..Need a shower...Maybe that could help clear my mind." _He thought; walking through the hall and into the bathroom.

* * *

"_Stupid cat...Why did he have to kiss me..?" _Yuki thought, pressing his body against the shower wall; as the water was pouring down onto his body. He grabbed his wash clothe and lathered it in soap. First he had rubbed the clothe over his chest, scrubbing it; then moved it down towards his crouch, but then stopped. His body had shivered and stiffened. He had just realized that he just ran his hand over his hard-on.

"_D-Damn...Why is it still here?"_ Yuki asked himself. He knew that there was only one way to get rid of it. He gulped, the dropped his clothe and proceeded to slowly stroke his stiff member.

"_A-Ah..."_ Yuki was moaning out loudly, his grip had tighten around his hard on shaft, stroking it at a faster pace. He was feeling a heated sensation as he went faster. He started to buck his hips at a vastly pace. His vision had become hazy. He moaned out of pleasure one last time; he rapidly started to cm all over the shower floor.

* * *

Yuki had wandered into the hallway; wrapped in a towel, in search for his room. He still couldn't believe what he had just did in the bathroom, but he knew that it has gone in the past. He slowly opened the door to his bedroom. To his surprise, he was staring; face-to-face with Kyo.

"_What are you doing in here, stupid cat?" _Yuki asked calmly. He had noticed that Kyo's face was blushed.

"_Well..? Say something." _Yuki had said again, getting impatient.

"_Just shut up already!" _Kyo shouted. His face burning a crimson shade of red. _"I know you may not listen to me..I don't give a damn about you, and you don't give a damn about me. But...I.." _He was having trouble to get the words out, but instead he mumbled them out.

"_...I couldn't understand not a word you were saying." _Yuki had said bluntly.

"_Dammit! I said I have feelings for you, damn rat..." _Kyo confessed.

Yuki's eyes widened at his confession. Why couldn't he reject him? Was it true that he felt the same way towards Kyo? Or was he still in shock and was trying to form a way to say no?

"_Say something already!"_ Commanded Kyo.

Yuki put his head down, then spoke. _"..Is this how our rivalry is going to end? With us being like this?" _Yuki asked, gripping the end to his towel. _"This isn't right...No...The cat and the mouse...Never get along...!" _Yuki protested. He couldn't believe all of this was happening. He didn't want to believe what was happening. Had he really been confessed to? Or was this just some trick?

"_...You're lying...I can tell..."_ Yuki said darkly.

"_Why the hell would I be lying? If I was lying, I would have never came into your room in the first place!"_ Kyo said back.

This was true. Even Yuki knew that he wouldn't have stepped foot into his room if it wasn't a life or death situation. As the time lessened, he knew that he had to give Kyo his answer.

"_I guess..This is how it will be between us...Even though the cat and mouse, never get along well..We could try" _Yuki said, looking Kyo in the eyes. His heart started racing. Kyo hesitantly leaned down, and pressed his lips against Yuki's lips.

This long-time rivalry between them had finally settled.

(And that has been the end^-^, Go raibh maith agat~(Thank you) )


End file.
